Driving lessons
by Soul4Angel
Summary: 7th in the Surprise Fluff Series: Angel teaches Buffy how to drive


Hey. I'm watching the Oscars right now. I've got my money on Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon for best movie (Hey, I saw it 2 times!) I wrote this up over my trip and then typed it up in like 30 minutes...so sorry if there are some major bad mistakes! Thanks to everyone that sent me feedback: As always: Taylor, Sara-Lee. Lil_Oracle, and if I forgot you, thanks anyways!   
  
MANY thanks going out to Ryan (ObsessiveAngel) for giving me this idea! Thanks a bunch and congrats!  
  
  
Driving Lessons  
By *~Rachel*~  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own them? Nope. See, my name is RACHEL, NOT Joss. None of these characters belong to me. I'm not making money off them, blah, blah, blah. Do you really think I would put B/A thru all of this and have Buffy sleeping with Riley? YUK!  
Rating: Do you watch the show??? You can read this. Maybe PG-13ish tho   
Summary: OK...they've got the car. Now, Angel teaches Buffy how to drive.  
Spoilers: Nothing much...this is MY Buffy universe!   
Authors Notes: This is following "Surprise" and then the fluff series: "Finding out," "A Night out," "Moving In, " "Bad Dreams," "Going Home From School," and "Study weekend." (I plan to have 1 or 2 more stories after this one)  
Distribution: My Site Angel Forevermore ( http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/indemnity/65/ ), the groups I send them to and if everyone else can just tell me where it's going first. I'll probably say yes!   
Feedback? G Does Angel look hott wearing leather pants? (That would be a YES!)   
Dedication: To Ryan (ObsessiveAngel) B/C you asked for it!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Angel!" Buffy yelled when she saw him. Another long day at school had passed for Buffy. School was coming to and end. Now that exams were out of the way, the rest of the school was pretty much slack. Now the students were just waiting to get out. I know I am Buffy thought. Summer days meant that she and Angel could spend ALL their time together. Already, she and the gang were in the process of planning something.  
  
"Hey beloved." Angel said, coming up to her. "I've been waiting for you for a while." He pointed back to their car. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Oh...Giles wanted to talk to me. He says I have to do a quick patrol tomorrow night." Buffy replied. Her patrols were possibly down to a weekly happening. Coming across a vampire in Sunnydale was very rare these days. The rumors that the Slayer had defeated Spike, Dru, and the Judge terrified the vampires and demons so badly that many refused to set foot in Sunnydale.   
  
"So...ready to go?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Well...I just LOVE school so much, but all right." Buffy replied sarcastically. She reached up and kissed him softly. Oh, I am home. She thought. This is what she had been dreaming of all day long...being back in his arms. I can't wait for summer. She thought as Angel ran his hands through her hair. Breaking away from each other, the two began walking towards the car holding hands.  
  
"So...are you ready for your first lesson?" Angel asked as they came up to the car.  
  
"Hmm? I see that you're being Cryptic Guy again," Buffy stated, looking up at him. "Wait...what? What lesson?" No...no more learning please. she inwardly pleaded. Unless there are kisses involved...  
  
"Well, you said something about wanting to learn how to drive, am I right?" Angel asked her.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened. "You're serious?" Angel only nodded back to her. "Oh! Angel!" She leaned forward and kissed him. Ohmigod! I'm going to learn how to drive. she thought. From the best teacher ever! "So...how are we going to do this?"  
  
"Well, I found this big, empty parking lot where we can just drive around and practice some." Angel replied. "Does that sound all right?"  
  
"All right? It sounds great!" She only said before kissing him once more before kissing him. After a few more minutes of kissing, the two lovers climbed into their car and drove away from Sunnydale High School.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Okay..." Angel began. "We'll just treat this like how we studied for your exams, okay?" When they had arrived at the parking lot, Buffy and Angel switched places. Now, Buffy sat in the driver's seat, gripping the steering wheel tightly.   
  
"Ooh! Kisses?" She asked, grinning over at him.  
  
"Something like that." Angel replied, shrugging. "Let's just concentrate on getting you ready for your driver's test you'll have to take eventually."  
  
Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes. "Great...more tests."  
  
Angel chuckled and leaned over to kiss her. "All right...now, you know which pedal is which, right?"  
  
"Of course I do, Angel." Buffy scoffed at him. "The, uh...right pedal us, uh...break and the left pedal is, uh...go?" She asked, knowing her answer was wrong.  
  
"Wrong beloved." Angel said. "Swap your answers around."  
  
"Well...Buffy and cars are two VERY un-mixy things." She said, waving her hand in the air.  
  
"So I've heard." Angel replied, leaning over to kiss her. Their kiss soon became more passionate as the two leaned over the armrests in the middle of their seats. Buffy's hand's traveled to Angel's back, pushing him closer to her. Angel ran his hands down Buffy's face, feeling the texture of Buffy's lacy shirt. What he wanted to do was rip off her shirt and make love to her. Angel felt Buffy's hands slide down and underneath his blue shirt.   
  
She ran her fingertips across his chest, sending flames surging throughout his body. Angel's only response was returning her hungry kisses harder and even more lovingly. God, she's turning me into a hormone-ridden teenager. Angel thought. That's how much I love her though. "Okay, okay. If we keep this up, we're never going to get to teaching you how to drive."  
  
"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Buffy said. She moved forward to kiss him once again. God, I could do this for ages...just simply feeling his lips on mine.  
  
"Oh God..." Angel whispered, once again pushing her away. He groaned as he sat back in his seat. "You're gonna kill me, beloved."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "Aww, poor baby." However, she sat back, turning her attention back to her driving lesson. "All right..." Buffy turned on the engine. "So, my instructor...instruct me."  
  
"Now..." Angel began. "Just start moving forward a little at a time." The car started moving. "Good beloved. Now...start going around 20 or so."  
  
"Like this?" Buffy asked, looking over at him.  
  
"You're doing perfect beloved. Just keep your eyes on the road." Angel said, placing his hand over hers and tightly squeezing. "Now, try speeding up a little bit more."  
  
Suddenly, Buffy floored the pedal, the speedometer jumping up to 65 MPH. "Woah!" Buffy shouted, immediately slamming on the brakes.   
  
"Um...okay." Angel began, only now buckling his seat belt. "Maybe you shouldn't be going that fast right now."  
  
"Yeah, good idea." Buffy said, pushing some strands of hair that had fallen in her face away from her eyes. She took a deep breath before looking back at Angel.  
  
"All right, let's try something different."  
  
"What if I screw up?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You won't. Trust me, my love." Angel said, kissing her hand that he held onto. "Just try turning left over there." Buffy nodded.  
  
And so the driving lesson officially began.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They continued their driving for the rest of the day. Eventually, Buffy got the hang of all of the turning, signaling, and braking. "So..." Angel started, now driving their car back to their apartment. "You think you could pass your driver's test if I dropped you by there tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
Buffy looked at him with a smile on her face. "You bet! I am SO ready to get out and drive." She exclaimed.  
  
"Well, good...because tomorrow at 2:00, you have a date with the DMV."  
  
"Oh really? Angel! Thank you SO much!" Buffy replied, reaching over to hug him. She kissed his cheek before leaning back in the seat. She held onto his hand tightly and felt him squeeze back. I love him so much, Buffy thought for the millionth time. He has helped me in so many ways: with my tests, convincing my mom to let me move in with him, and now THIS. He has given me SO much. She looked over and met eyes with Angel. He smiled at her, making her heart melt. Although sometimes I wonder... she sighed. How can I possibly repay him for everything? There are times I feel as though I have given almost nothing back to him in comparison.   
  
Angel could tell that she was deep in thought. She was simply staring off into space, just lightly holding onto his hand. Oh beloved, sometimes I wish I could hear what you were thinking. he quickly looked over at her before turning his eyes back to the road. Doesn't she know that I would do anything for her? She must. I would gladly help her in every way possible just to see that twinkle in her eyes and that smile on her face.  
  
"I love you." Angel whispered to her.  
  
"I know..." Buffy replied. "And I love you more."  
  
Buffy lay her head on his shoulder, although she was slightly uncomfortable from the armrest in the middle of the seats. However, she relaxed at the feeling of her Angel against her skin and the rest of the ride was in silence.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next morning, Angel strolled into the kitchen to see Buffy fixing herself and peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She finished putting the jelly of the bread before flipping a page in the driver's manual.  
  
"Morning beloved." Angel said.  
  
Buffy whirled around, her eyes wide with surprise. "Angel! Oh God! I didn't even hear you come in." she said.  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied before walking over to her and kissing her forehead.  
  
"That's okay. I'll just blame those stealthy powers you still have." Buffy replied, hugging him. She lay her head against his bare chest, hearing his beating heart instantly calmed her down. That is still such an amazing sound. Buffy thought. She could still clearly remember that less than a year ago when they thought there could never be a relationship for them. But look at us now... she thought.  
  
"It's noon." Angel commented. "How long have you been up?"  
  
"Since 10." Buffy replied, grabbing her sandwich and taking a bite out of it. "I was going to wake you, but you looked like you were worn out." She grinned, thinking about their time spent together last night.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault." Angel replied.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. Put the blame on the Slayer. My girlfriend who wanted to make love last night instead of sleep." Angel said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Oh....you mean little ol' me?" Buffy asked innocently.  
  
"Yes, you." Angel replied, leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "So...are you ready to take your driver's test?"  
  
"Yes. I have studied. And besides, with your help from yesterday, there's no way I can possibly ever fail." Buffy replied.   
  
Angel kissed her forehead and stood back, going to the refrigerator and grabbing some deli meat and mayonnaise. "Well, that's good." He said, beginning to make himself and sandwich. "I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors."  
  
"Just like my history exam, right?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "Like I said, with you as my teacher, how could I possibly fail?" When Angel sat down next to Buffy, the two went back to reviewing the California Driver's Manual, cramming in a few more minutes of studying before 2:00.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angel paced outside the door where Buffy would eventually walk out. Gosh, I hope she passes. he thought. It's gonna break her heart if she fails. Angel looked up to see if Buffy was there. Still no sign. Angel thought back to earlier when she clearly stated that she would definitely NOT fail. Her smile was so happy...  
  
Suddenly, he saw the door open and Buffy walked out, taking off her sunglasses. "Buffy." Angel said, coming up to her. "So...how did you do?"  
  
Buffy smiled at him. "The world better watch out...because Buffy Summers is now a legal driver!" She said, joyfully showing Angel her card.  
  
"Buffy! That's great!" Angel said, throwing his arms around her. He kissed her cheek. "I'm SO proud of you!" He only tightened his grip around her and spun her around the room. All the strangers in the room stared at the two. Even the people who didn't even know the couple could see the love flowing between the two.   
  
Angel looked down at Buffy and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Buffy...I'm so proud of you." He whispered.  
  
"Thank you, my love." She replied.  
  
"I believe that this is a good cause for a celebration tonight." Angel stated.  
  
"Celebration, huh?" Buffy asked. "Well...what kind of celebrating did you have in mind?"  
  
Angel gave her that sexy half-smile. "I think you know what kind I'm talking about."  
  
Buffy pretended to ponder the thought for a minute or two. "Well, I think I can deal with that."   
  
Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and started leading her towards the door. "Would you like to drive home?" he asked her.  
  
"You know I would." She replied, raising her head upward to meet lips with his.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end!  
So...did ya like? Feed me if ya did!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
